Problems On The Way
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Sequel to ' I gotta go my own way ' ! Kim's dad is back and wants to get revenge on his daughter. The guys get involved, too. Mr. Crawford kidnaps the guys and torture them until Kim puts the bravery in her actions to get the guys out alive, but will she get out safe? What will Jack do to save the love of his life? I hope you will love the story as much as I love you! :)
1. My dad is back!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys I am so happy that i finally made a sequel !1 I saw you really wanted me to so I decided to make you happy. I really hope you will favorite this story and please tell me what you think about this. ENJOY! :)**

**KIM'S POV**

Life's great. I was never that happy. My life is perfect! I won the tournament and now i am the best snowboarder in the world, I have the best friends ever, the best boyfriend ever, the best mom ever, the best dojo ever, a good school. I could continue with the list, but I don't want to get you get to actons. i woke up in a beautiful Monday morning... I have to go to school. Urgh. I threw on some white jeans and a green top. I took my bag and phone and and an apple. I am ready for school.

'' bye mom."

" bye baby! Have a great day.''

'' I will!" I opened the door and saw Jack standing with his hand up, ready to knock.

'' Hey beautiful!'' I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

'' Hey handsome. Ready for school?"

" Yup." he took my hand and walked while smiling. Suddenly my phone made a noise telling me that I got an new message. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text.

**Be careful mistake! I am closer than you think. Don't worry about your boyfriend and friends I will kidnap them as well. See you soon. - dad.**

I closed the phone so Jack won't see the text. I 've been getting messages since my dad got in jail. I don't even know how he did that. I thought that they take your phone when you get there. I sighed.

"Are you ok Kim?" I smiled at my worried boyfriends.

"I am fine baby." We arrived at school and walked off to different periods.

**TIME SKIP **

**KIM'S POV:**

I was in my math class when a noise was heard. Everyone stood up from their sits. It wasn't just a noise, it was a gun shot. I looked at my classmates and saw that everyone was under their desk. I was with Jerry and Eddie while Jack was with Milton in Biology class. I hope they are ok. I took out my phone and texted him to make sure he was ok.

Are u ok? - Kim.

Yeah baby. The person who has the gun is checking every single classroom. - Jack.

It doesn't matter as long as we are fine. - Kim

Yeah. Stay safe. - Jack

I will. U 2 - Kim

I closed my phone and hid with Jerry cause his desk was in the back if the class so was Eddie's. Suddenly some one entered the class. I crossed my fingers. I looked up and saw one of my dad's friends. Oh no. I think that he was serious with the messages. I looked at the man and he smiled at me. He whistled and five more men came in the room. He pulled me under the desk. Jerry tried to pull me back so did Eddie but the man was too strong for them. He smiled.

"Take these clowns too." They dragged the guys out of the room and threw them in a cage. I looked closer and saw that Jack and Milton were in the cage as well. They put me in a different one and locked me up. A strange man walked out of the shadows and smiled at me. I know that smile. Oh no.

" This is my revenge Kimmy. " He grinned and I realized that the man who kidnapped us... was my dad and he is going to torture us as long as he wants too.

" i will take good care of your friends Kimmy babe. " he threw the cages in a truck and closed the door. I am in big trouble and the thing is that I've put the guys in danger, too. I was knocked out, but I realized that my dad is back...

**AUTHOR' S NOTE**

**Guys I love you so much! I got reviews at I gotta go my own way and saw that you really want a sequel before summer ends so here it is. I am so sorry that this chapter has under 800 words but I promise that the next one will have more than 1200 words, but you have to review! I really love writing this story I hope you enjoyed everything. I love you all. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PEACE. :)**


	2. We're lost in the mountains!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am back with a chapter just for you. I promised that it will be a 1000 words chapter or even more and of course I chose ' more'. Thank you so much for your reviews. They made me so so so happy. That's why I wanted to post this next chapter as soon as possible. I really hope you will smile while you read this chapter. It's really important. ENJOY!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

" This is my revenge Kimmy. " He grinned and I realized that the man who kidnapped us... was my dad and he is going to torture us as long as he wants too.

" i will take good care of your friends Kimmy babe. " he threw the cages in a truck and closed the door. I am in big trouble and the thing is that I've put the guys in danger...

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

Urgh. My head feels so so so so so heavy and it hurts too. It's like millions of rocks were dropped on my head. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't listen to me. After long fights I managed to open my eyes. The vision was a bit blurry firs, but the image went clear after a few moments. I looked carefully for any danger. Yup. I remember everything. The lock down. The gun shot. the screaming. The silence. The suspense. The fear. My dad. The flashbacks were running throw my head. I looked around carefully. I was trying to find the guys. I looked around me and saw that I was in a cage. And it was FREEZING! I hope the guys are fine. Since I found nothing in the cage I was trapped, I looked outside it just to find another cage. I took a good look at it. Suddenly I felt tears prick my eyes. The guys were in there. All beat up with bruises forming and a few cuts. I started crying. Hot tears were streaming down my face. How could this happen? Are they dead? No. They're breathing. Are they unconscious? No. They're moving! What is it with this confusion?! I saw Jerry waking up. He looked at me.

'' Hey Kim.'' He smiled a bit at me.

'' No need to crack a smile for me Jerry, but still thanks for trying. What happened? Who did this to you?"

" Are you ok?"

" Urgh. I am fine Jer. Can't you see? You didn't answer me the question."

" Kim.''

'' What?"

" You don't feel any pain? At all?" that is the weirdest thing ever. How could he worry about me when he is bleeding and full of bruises.

'' I don't get it.''

'' You should've seen Jack's face when your dad told us what he did to you?" urgh.

'' Jerry. Can you listen to me? What did my dad do to me?" he looked up at me.

'' He poisoned you.'' my jaw dropped. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck. I felt like it was on fire. I screamed, waking the guys. I fell on my back. Jack looked at me in the eye and let a tear fall. I closed my eyes so they won't see in how much of a pain I am right now. But I knew that they won't buy my actions. I managed to speak.

'' What was that poison for? AAAAAHHHHH!" I threw myself in the cage like i was an animal. I think that's the reason they separated me from the guys. Suddenly the pain stopped and I fell on my knees. I rested my right hand on the bars and put my head on it. Sweat drops were streaming down from my forehead. The guys looked at me amazed. I don't blame them. They just saw how painful the poison was. And this is just the beginning. I took a deep breath.

'' Are you guys ok?"

'' Yeah. The cuts don't hurt anymore. But when we touch the bruise we kind of wince.'' I nodded my head. It was the guys turn to ask.

'' Kim, what kind of pain did you feel?"

" I felt... I felt my neck on fire. I thought that some one just cut my throat.'' I was crying.

'' I bet that Jack would come and kiss and hug you if he could Kimmy.'' The guys threw Jerry a look. I didn't. I was in too much pain. I wasn't in extreme pain. But my neck went numb and I had to hold onto the bars so I won't fall. And it hurt a lot. Too much. I heard foot steps from my right so I backed towards my left. I looked in the shadows and saw that smile again. The smile. The evil one. The person walked out of the dark letting the guys see him. I already knew who he was.

'' Hello daughter.'' the guys gasped. Why are they so surprised? I decided to play strong. The guys saw that i wasn't going to get down by any word. Jack closed his eyes. he knew I was going to say a stupid thing. And that's what happened.

'' Hello stranger.'' He narrowed his eyes at me. I am just happy that I got him a bit upset. I want to piss him. i always have a replica. Lets see what's his next move. He clapped twice and four men came out of the dark. They opened the door and started beating the crap out of me. I screamed and the guys were begging them to stop. Not that I care. U always think that everything is going to end at one moment. I am just thinking of that moment ans pain is just a feeling that will pass and return. We can't do anything to stop it. I looked at Jack and smiled at him. He was worried. I don't really know why. I will be fine. Of course, I am his girlfriend but that's not much of a reason... for me. It looks like for him is the biggest problem on Earth, me getting beat up and nit being able to defend myself. My dad told the boys to stop beating me. You see? I knew that the moment will come. I am wondering what's his next move.

"Lets see what's your next move Kimmy." Oh yeah. I forgot that it's my turn. I listened to him carefully.

"I don't think that you had enough. I should tell you that I know how to please a woman." My eyes went wide and Jack was close to tears. He smirked at me thinking that I have nothing more. Boy was he wrong.

"You know how to please a woman, eh?" He nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well then could you **please** leave me alone?" The guys laughed but Jack still had tears in his eyes. He charged at me and pinned me down chocking me. I was coughing like crazy.

"Look here you little bitch I could kill you in a very painful way so I suggest you not to piss me off than I already am. Don't think that I won't kill you baby. It's just that your friends wouldn't like to see you in pain before death. Did you understand what I just told you?!" I tried to nod but it was too hard. He was choking me to death. I could feel my heart beat slow down and hear the guys screaming. Little did I know that my genius friend Milton had a plan.

**MILTON'S POV:**

Gaaaahhh. How could a man be so cruel? He can't just choke her to death. Jack was screaming while trying to escape the cage. I looked at the guy that was sitting in front of me. He had the keys! I managed to get my skinny arm throw the vars and reached the keys. Once I got them Kim was already red. I have the keys to Jack and his eyes widened. He mouthes me ' I love you Milton' . He unlocked the cage door without getting any attention. Kim started coughing up blood. Me and the guys got out of the cage. The fight started by Jerry knocking out the guy who i stole the keys from. Jack jumped on Kim's dad and fought him while me and the guys beat up the other Mr. Crawford's friends. After a few minutes they were all knocked out cold.

**JACK'S POV:**

I run to Kim while crying my eyes out. She was coughing up blood. She was red and gasping for air. The guys gathered around her. Her body went up, like a reflex. She was trying to breath. She had her eyes closed and she grabbed my hand squeezing it. I didn't know what to do. I was crying while trying to calm her down and she was bleeding. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. I pushed her down even though she was struggling thinking that if she gets up she will be able to breath. Anyway I pushed her down and pressed on her chest so she won't be able to cough anymore. I started doing CPR ans she finally stopped coughing up blood. She laid down on the cold floor .

"Thanks guys!" I opened my arms and they hugged her as tight as possible. She winced. They looked at her with sad eyes.

"Never do that to me baby!" I was crying. I pulled her up and hugged her. Then Jerry asked.

"So can we go now?" We smiled at him.

"Sure. Lets go. " we walked out of the room and found some food. We ate and got out of the house. Once we opened the door our jaws dropped all the way down to the floor.

" I don't think we are in Seaford anymore yo!" Everyone nodded but Kim smiled. We were on a mountain full of snow. I have no idea where we are. Eddie spoke up.

"Ughr Kim? Where are we?" She smiled.

'' My old home.'' we looked at her with confusion in our eyes. The we realized what she was talking about. Sp I tried to guess.

'' We're in Alaska?" she nodded her head.

'' And how are we going to get back to Seaford? Your dad is going to wake up at one moment. Should we call the cops? How are we going to get back home without any money?" she sighed.

'' Shut up Milton. I am sorry guys but we are stuck here until we get the money for a plane. We have to get jobs. I think that we can stay at a friend's house. But we have to walk ten miles. We are in the middle of the mountains.''

'' But you know how to get back right?" She nodded at me.

'' Well les go then!" we cheered and walked off. I hope we get to rest some where or we will freeze to death. We started walking and walking until hours passed.

'' Kim do you know where we are at this moment?"

''Ummm well i think we've been here.'' We looked at her.

'' WHAT?!" She looked guilty.

'' I am sorry guys. But it looks like e have to stay here for the night.'' Milton spoke up with fear in his voice.

''So that mean we're -'' Kim cut him off and whispered with tears in her eyes.

'' Lost.''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ohhhh what do you think about this chapter. it has 2,045 words! I worked hard on it. I am so happy and I hope you are happy too. Thank you so much for your reviews. I would like to say thank you to:**

**jessistyles247**

**annialoveskick**

**kiannawalker1999**

**karategirl77**

**Kickin it fan xxx**

**leoliviaAndKick**

**lightningAttitude**

**arcane81**

**woahhh11**

**holdan22**

**These are the authors that followed, favorited or reviewed on this story. Thank you so much. Everyone will get a shout out if you review and favorite or follow. Thank you so much for reading the story. I hope you like te second chapter!**


	3. A cave and an unconscious girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys. This AN is for you. I want to say thank you. You guys made me really happy by favoriting me and leaving a review. Thanks a lot. I will mention the ones that reviewed and favorite and followed at the end of the chapter in the author's note. Thank you so much again. Just enjoy the third chapter and please don't forget to review. SMILE WHILE YOU READ!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

'' Kim do you know where we are at this moment?"

''Ummm well i think we've been here.'' We looked at her.

'' WHAT?!" She looked guilty.

'' I am sorry guys. But it looks like e have to stay here for the night.'' Milton spoke up with fear in his voice.

''So that mean we're -'' Kim cut him off and whispered with tears in her eyes.

'' Lost.''

**NEW CHAPTER: :)**

**JACK'S POV:**

'' So that means we have to stay here for the night? Kim we are going to freeze to death. How cold is in Alaska at night?" she looked at us and then at her feet.

'' Not too low." her voice got higher.

'' Kim there is no need to lie to us.''

'' Yeah Kim, Eddie's right.''

'' Well it can get under 0.'' we looked at her with a look that said ' no waaay' in a sarcastic way.

'' Ho much?"

" Well the since it's summer... - 30 degrees.''

'' WHAT?!" Jerry was crying.

'' I DON'T WANNA FREEZE TO DEATH. I WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH GRACE!" we looked at him shocked. Kim let a tear fall.

"I am sorry guys. This is only my fault. We are going to die here." She spoke in a whisper. She was the only one that wasn't shaking from the cold. Her eyes widened. Oh no.

"Guys I have an idea. " we smiled at her. She was the leader right now.

"We all thought that since it was morning we will get in town before the sun sets, but that' s impossible in our conditions. Guys we have to go north." Milton smiled.

" I have a compose on my watch!"

"Great Milton. We have nothing to worry about. Well there are some things but nothing to worry. " the guys smiled at her but I still want to know what we have to worry about. Kim looked at Milton's compose and started walking in the direction we had to go. We walked one hour and it was getting dark.

"Kim it's getting dark and we are freezing. When are we - "

"We're here! " we looked at her carefully trying to see at what she was looking. Kim started walking towards the snow wall while her feet were sinking in the snow till it reached her knees. I wanted to help her but the guys stopped me. I glared at them.

"What?"

"Can't you see your freezing? And you want to swim in the snow?" I sighed. Milton was right. Kim is actually warm. In fact... she is BURNING! How can she be so warm at this degrees, dressed in a T - shirt ans some shirts. Me and the guys had some jumpers and jeans but she is wearing nothing. You know what I mean. She finally reaches the wall and started digging.

"What are you doing Kim? That wall could have four meters or even more. You will never reach the end and I bet your arms are cold as ice."

"But why is she even digging yo? I mean there is nothing out there. She is digging in the cliff! " Milton sighed. I am the only one that didn't say a thing. I trust my girlfriend.

"I am sorry Kim. But this time I have to agree with Jerry.. awkward. " I looked carefully at the wall and saw that there was an ice layer. I hope she doesn't want to break it. She backed away. She put her hand up. Oh no.

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT ICE!" i started running towards her. It was really hard cause I was sinking in the snow and I was freezing. She took a deep breath and went throw the ice. She screamed in pain and fell on the floor, crying. I looked inside. She found a cave! That's why she was digging. I didn't look or explore the cave. I went straight to her. She was bleeding. I was crying too. I hugged her tight. She was really warm. I can't explain that to myself. She got up and walked towards the back of the cave. She took some... blankets? We looked strange at her. Eddie spoke up.

'' I have a feeling that you Kim have been here before. '' She cracked a smile. Why is she like this? she is hurt. But not because she is bleeding. Something else is up and she doesn't want to tell me. no problem. I am going to find out whether she likes it or not.

'' We so love you Kim! Do we have fire, too?"

" i don't know. Let me see.'' she walked in the back and took some wood.

'' Yup. We have, but we don't have any food.'' Eddie's eyes widened.

'' WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DRINK OR EAT?!"

" I am going to try my best guys. We have water... or at least we will have after we make the fire." we looked at her confused, but nodded our heads. She went outside and took some big ice pieces. She brought them in and made the fire. All of us gathered around it happy that we get to be warm again. Kim brought a bowl made of wood from the back of the cave and put the ice in, while placing the bowl next to the fire. The ice was melting. I smiled at my clever girlfriend. I pulled her into my lap and pecked her on the lips. She smiled at me.

'' I love you baby.''

'' I love you to Jackie.'' I laughed a bit.

'' Well Kimmy I think we should go to bed.'' she glared at me and the guys laughed with me. Kim got up and fell back down screaming in pain. All of us went next to her and she curled in a ball clutching her stomach in pain. She was coughing blood and her eyes were closed. She was screaming. Five minutes passed and Jerry got up. Kim was still crying in pain and she was also coughing blood a bit. Milton whispered something in Jerry's ear and his eyes widened. He shock his head. i heard Milton say ' please' and Jerry nodded. I turned my attention to Kim. She was still crying. Suddenly I saw a a foot hit Kim's shoulder. She screamed in pain and closed her eyes. I looked back with anger in my eyes and realized that Jerry knocked her unconscious...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey. I do not know what you guys think. It was short it was good or it was , i still has more than 1000 words so as long as the chapters don't go under 1000 it's ok. Even though the first chapter was really short. I just hope you liked it. I am going to update so don't worry. Please review. Oh and I am sorry if you are confused because I did not put a lot of details but I am really trying my best. It's hard for me because I have to write in another language. Thanks for understanding! -S.S.**


	4. Milton lied about the signal Why?

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' I love you baby.''

'' I love you to Jackie.'' I laughed a bit.

'' Well Kimmy I think we should go to bed.'' she glared at me and the guys laughed with me. Kim got up and fell back down screaming in pain. All of us went next to her and she curled in a ball clutching her stomach in pain. She was coughing blood and her eyes were closed. She was screaming. Five minutes passed and Jerry got up. Kim was still crying in pain and she was also coughing blood a bit. Milton whispered something in Jerry's ear and his eyes widened. He shock his head. i heard Milton say ' please' and Jerry nodded. I turned my attention to Kim. She was still crying. Suddenly I saw a foot hit Kim's shoulder. She screamed in pain and closed her eyes. I looked back with anger in my eyes and realized that Jerry knocked her unconscious...

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I looked back to see who kicked Kim in the shoulder, knocking her unconscious. I turned around just to see Jerry with a sad face.

'' Look man I am really sorry. I just saw her in a lot of pain and I tried to help her get rid of it.'' I looked at him like he was insane.

'' You tried to help her by knocking her unconscious? Do you know in how much pain she will be when she will wake up? She might no wake up Jerry!" I had tears in my eyes. How could he do this?

'' What are you talking about Jack? Kim will wake up. The only difference will be that she won't be able to feel any pain. The reaction will be gone by then. ''

'' No. You don't understand Milton. She has been poisoned. Nothing of what you said counts when you are poisoned.'' Milton looked at me with an alarmed expression and a guilty one, too.

'' So that means that we should have left her be in pain until it goes away?" I nodded. His eyes watered. I throw Jerry a glare. I stood up, after I gently put Kim's head on the blankets she gave us. I started yelling at him.

'' HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB JERRY?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT KIM COULD DIE FROM EVERYTHING?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME IF SHE DIES?!" Jerry looked at me in the eyes and then at Milton. why would he do that?

'' GAAAAHHH!" I looked at Milton like he was crazy.

'' What?"

" I am so sorry I didn't tell you Jack! I am the one that made Jerry kick her.''

'' YOU WHAT?!"

" I am really sorry. I was sad that Kim was in pain at the moment so I asked Jerry to knock her unconscious cause I didn't have the strength and knew that if I would ask you, you would refuse immediately cause she is your girlfriend and you do not want to hurt her. I am so so so so so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean doing this.'' Milton was crying and I realized that I couldn't be actually mad or upset at him. He didn't realized that Kim had these reactions from the poison. I looked at him and he was crying. He cares about Kim. Why would he hurt her? I looked at Eddie and he nodded.

'' It's OK Milton. I know you didn't mean doing anything. We just have to find out how to help her.'' he nodded and looked at his feet. I looked suspiciously at him.

'' Milton, I know you know how to help Kim. Don't you want to?"

" Of course I do!'' the guys and me gathered around him while he told us what to do.

'' Look guys. There are 2 ways in curing a poison. You let the person cure by itself or help her. We can let kim be in pain for 2 months until the poison goes away or...''

'' Or what?!" said Eddie.

'' Or we could bring her medicine.''

'' What kind of medicine? Where can we find it?"

" it's an ice flower. We can find it at the North Pole.''

'' So we have to get there. No biggie.'' said Jerry. I looked at Jerry.

'' No biggie?! We have to get to town and search for jobs so we can get plane tickets and search... uhhh I don't know... THE NORTH POLE!?'' I was mad. We have to help Kim... fast.

'' Isn't there another way?" Milton's eyes widened.

'' We can call some one.'' Jerry frowned.

'' why didn't I think of that first?" I shock my head. Why didn't we call somebody before? Milton took his phone out of my pocket and frowned.

'' I'll tell you why. We have NO SIGNAL!" I looked at him sadly. We have to do something. We have to help our friend. My eyes widened.

'' Well we can find that town and find some.'' Milton shock his head.

'' No guys. This is too dangerous. What if we get lost?" I looked at him shocked.

'' WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! KIM IS IN PAIN! WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?"

'' I am sorry Jack. I want to help Kim, too but we have to find another way.''

'' THERE ARE NO OTHER WAYS! WE ARE GOING TO DIE IF DON'T DO SOMETHING! WE WILL FREEZE TO DEATH!'' Milton sighed.

'' I guess we can call Bobbie. He'll bring his jet and we can get out of here. We can't go alone. I think that Jack should stay.'' Jerry spoke up.

'' Hell no! He will help us a lot. Why don't we go together?"

" We can't leave Kim alone.''

'' Oh. Well I think that I should stay.''

'' I don't know.''

'' Of course! I am going to stay, while you Milton Eddie go to find the town, or signal cause that's what we're looking for.'' I sighed. Jerry's right.

'' Ok, well we should go. It's morning. Come on guys.'' the guys took the compos and walked out of the cave. I stayed back so I can talk to Jerry privately.

'' Look man she is going to be in a lot of pain especially that bruise you made her when you knocked her unconscious. Please take care of her. And don't you dare try something on her.'' I trew him a glare telling him that she is my girl.

'' Don't worry man. You know I like Grace and not Kim. I'll try my best.'' I nodded and had a bro hug. I was walking towards the exit of the cave when Jerry called my name. I turned around and looked at him.

'' Yeah?"

" Please try not to freeze to death out there.'' He walked towards me and gave me his hoodie.

'' You will need this too Jerry.''

'' Not as much as you will man.'' I smiled.

'' Thanks. Tell Kim I love her and I'll be back soon.'' He nodded and I walked out of the cave. I would wish. It's not so simple to find a town when you are stuck in the middle of nowhere. I just hope we will get to help Kim, before it's too late.

**RUDY'S POV:**

What is it with this guys. They didn't show up at practice! That is so not like them! I am really worried about them. I called Bobbie to see if they are at his mansion.

'' Hello Bobbie!''

'' Hello dear friend! How are you?"

" I am fine, but i am not sure if the guys and kim are.''

'' What do you mean?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

'' They didn't show up at practice and I am worried about them. It's so not like them to not show up or at least call me. I didn't hear something from their parents. Kim's and Jack's parents are on some trips for work, Eddie's parents should be at his grandparents, Milton's parents discovered some new substance and Jerry's went to visit Pepito. Do you know where they are?"

'' No, I don't, but I put a GPS on Kim's phone. You can come to my house and track her.'' My eyes widened.

'' Great Bobbie! Wait... why do you have a GPS on Kim's phone?"

" Well Jack wanted me to. He said that he wants to know where she is. If you haven't noticed, Kim is a nice girl. It will never be the last time when the Black Dragons chase her.'' Smart thing, Jack.

'' Yeah your right. Can you wait until I get there?"

" Sure."

" Great I'll be there in 3 minutes.'' I hung up and took the van. I arrived at Bobbie's house fast. We walked in his room and tracked Kim's phone. The machine was beeping. After a long search the machine stopped and started talking.

'' Location found. Kimberly Crawford - Alaska.''

''WHAT?! HOW ON EARTH DID THEY GET TO ALASKA?!"

''Lets put the camera on and see where they are exactly.''

'' You can even see them without putting a camera in their location?"

" Of course."

" How?"

" Magic." I rolled my eyes while Bobbie was turning the camera on...

**JERRY'S POV:**

I was looking at Kim, begging her not to wake up, but at the same tie begging her to wake up. I don't want hr to be i pain. Suddenly she started shaking... a lot. I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. I did what Jack did. She started coughing up blood and she screamed Jack's name while she opened her eyes. She was sobbing hard. I can't imagine the pain she is in. She was screaming and begging me to stop it. i started crying. What should I do?

'' It's going to stop Kimmy. Just a bit more... just a bit more.'' she screamed once more louder then stopped. She closed her eyes and stopped. She was breathing really heavy and I took her in my arms so she won't be cold. She was shaking. I was trying my best to comfort her.

**RUDY'S POV:**

I was crying my eyes out when I saw in how much pain Kim was. I looked at Bobbie and he nodded. We got up and walked towards his jet. Suddenly I realized something.

"Umm Bobbie?"

"Yes?"

" you said that we tracked Kim's phone."

"So...?"

"So that means that they had signal where they were."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't they call us?"

"I don't know but I know for sure that we can call them." My eyes went wide.

"What are we waiting for?" Bobbie pulled his phone put of his pocket and dialed Kim's number. I really hope she feels better. Bobbie walked back to the machine so we can see what they are doing. I looked at the screen...

**JERRY'S POV:**

i was looking at Kim. She was sitting in my lap looking at the ceiling. She told me a thousand times that her head hurts. I think that the ice was not that thin. Suddenly I heard Kim's phone ring. Our eyes widened in shock! How come some one can call us? There is no signal. Kim got up just to fall back down from dizziness. I looked at her with sad eyes before looking at the caller ID... it was Bobbie!

"Hello?"

"Jerry! Oh my God we were worried sick! What happened to Kim?"

"She was poisoned. Her father kidnapped all of us and beat us up instead of Kim. He gave her a poison that put her in a lot more pain. Milton went with the guys to find some signal so he can call you. He told us that there is no signal." Kim let a tear fall.

" Stay there and try contact the guys. Tell them we are on our way..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Why do you think Milton lied? Does Kim's dad have something to do with it? Try and guess. The one who guesses will get a shot out. I am really sorry I didn't update! But I had a lot of stuff to do. It has 2,075 words! Please review and tell me what you think. - S.S.**


	5. We called help but we're still helpless!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I want to say that your reviews made me really happy. None of you guessed the whole action, but you got some clues. The ones who guessed were: ' Kickinit1036 ', ' Kickinfan321 '**

**Well done guys! You are good guessers and AWESOME writers. You didn't guess everything but you did guess something! So great job. Actually I have to admit that all of you are great writers because if you weren't, you wouldn't be writting on this site. Maybe you are saying that there are authors that have no talent and they do not like writing. But if that would happen... THEY WOULDN'T BE WHRITING ! I think that you will love this chapter the most. Well that's what I hope. I am really sorry if you think it's short but it contains a lot of actions. The point is that... OH JUST READ THE STORY! I hope you enjoy!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**JERRY'S POV:**

**Suddenly I heard Kim's phone ring. Our eyes widened in shock! How come some one can call us? There is no signal. Kim got up just to fall back down from dizziness. I looked at her with sad eyes before looking at the caller ID... it was Bobbie!**

**"Hello?"**

**"Jerry! Oh my God we were worried sick! What happened to Kim?"**

**"She was poisoned. Her father kidnapped all if us and beat us up instead of Kim. He gave her a poison that put her in a lot more pain. Milton went with the guys to find some signal so he can call you. He told us that there is no signal." Kim let a tear fall.**

**" Stay there and try contact the guys. Tell them we are on our way..."**

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JERRY'S POV:**

I hung up and looked at Kim in shock. She had the same face I did. This is really strange. Milton said that there is no signal. HE BROKE THE WASABI CODE BY LYING TO US!

'' Don't be mad at Milton.'' I looked at the blonde in complete shock. What? She just read my mind! Maybe she is an alien sent from the future...

'' Why shouldn't I be? he lied to us Kim! We could have been out of this mess from the beginning!They wouldn't be out there, probably freezing to death if he would've told us!" She looked at her hand and closed her eyes. I think she is in deep pain right now.

'' I know my dad Jer. Maybe this is all of his fault.''

''IT IS ALL HIS FAULT!''

'' I was talking about Milton. Maybe he is blackmailing him with something. You never know.

maybe he tries to tear us apart so he can get to me. We have to stay together even if we have problems on the way.''

'' Yeah your right.'' But deep down I was really mad at Milton. Kim's dad didn't talk to him particularly so he can warn he with something. Milton was the last to wake up! There is no way Kim's dad said something to Milton. He was in the cage with us all the time. But I really do not want to stress Kim with this. She already looks like she thinks that she's gonna die. Anyway I pulled Kim's phone out and dialed Jack's number. The phone started ringing...

**MR. CRAWFORD'S POV:**

I woke up on the floor with a big headache. I stood up and looked in the cage. Suddenly the memories came back. I am angry. That stupid girl will pay for what she has done. I looked at my friends and saw that they all woke up. Suddenly the machine started beeping. My eyes went totally wide and went to look on the screen. So... my little Kimmy decided to call for help. But there is one little problem. The one who calls has to respond the phone call so I can see where Kim is and the great part is that the person answers I can see where he or she is. I am so going to make her a horrible life. Wether she likes it or not. I waited and waited until the person answered the phone call, while the computer told me where Kim is. I smiled at the screen,

**JACK'S POV:**

I never felt so cold in my entire life. We are so going to die in here. I lost all hope. Well not everything. I am thinking of Kim. I bet that she is in a lot more pain and stress than we are at the moment. We keep walking towards South. I looked at the guys and then at the ground. Our feet were sinking half a meter in the snow. It was really hard to walk throw. We were all very tired, but we kept walking in silence.

" GAAAAAAHHHH!" We looked at Milton like he was crazy. What's up with him?

" Guys I am so sorry I didn't tell you but what I did is to keep you safe. The thing is that we do have - " Suddenly we heard a phone ring. It was mine. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kim. Maybe they already found out that we do have signal. I looked at Milton with hurt in my eyes so did Eddie.

" You traitor! YOU SAID THAT WE HAVE NO SIGNAL WHEN WE DID! WE COULD GET LOST AND KIM MAY DIE FROM THE PAIN SHE IS FEELING RIGHT NOW! i CAN'T BELIEVE YOU .'' He tried to explain something to me but I told him to not bother. I took a deep breath. It's hard to breath too cause the pressure is big. I answered the phone.

" NOOOO!" Milton shouted. I looked at him and gave him a confused look, but after it I was just glaring at him, while he was looking at the sky. i mean why would he do that? It's not like some one knows where we are right now. WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. Anyway I answered the call and realized that it was Jerry.

JACK- **bold **_Jerry normal_

" **Oh my God Jerry! I am so happy to hear you. if you do not know Milton is the one who told us we have no signal. How's Kim?" **There was a small silence. I think he looked at Kim so he can tell me some more details. I already know that she is feeling really bad.

" _She's not fine at all. She just turned really pale and she refuses to drink water. Her lips are really dry and she just had another reaction. Look man. I know about Milton. We kind of figured tat out. Kim thinks that her dad did something to him so he can break us apart. "_

" **What could actually do Kim's father to Milton? he didn't let him out of the cage and the rest of time he was unconscious. Wait how did you realize that we have signal here?''**

'''_Well that's why I called you. While Kim was having a reaction Rudy called us. He said that he was worried so he went at Bobbie and Bobbie said that he has a GPS on Kim's phone. So he tracked her phone and found out where we are. Then he called us and told me to call you so we won't split up more. Where are you guys anyway?"_

'' **We just went a mile and we are already freezing. So everything's ok. We will get to you as soon as you can. Umm, when do you think that Bobbie will come and get us with his jet?''**

'' _Well Rudy said that they are leaving right away so I think that they should be here by tomorrow noon.'' _

**THE BOLD AND ITALICS THING WON'T COUNT ANYMORE! Do you like the chapter till here? Continue reading!**

I sighed in relief. Everything's gonna be fine. We just have to get back. That's not a hard thing. We just have to go towards North now, instead of South. I thanked Jerry and told him that we are going to be there as soon as we can. i hung up and told Milton and Eddie what we have to do. Eddie was really happy, but Milton had a very sad expression written on his face. I wonder why. Maybe Milton is innocent. Maybe Kim's dad blackmailed him with something. We started walking. I looked at Milton and he had tears in his eyes. it's not Milton's thing to betray. i manage to walk towards him and I tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me.

'' i want to know what happened Milton. i don't think it's your fault. Something's up, but please tell me what so i can help you.'' He sighed. I knew something was up.

'' I am really sorry jack. I just wanted you to be safe. the thing is that I was the one who woke up first! Kim's dad took me in a room and showed me a machine. it was a very big GPS. I always wanted one of those. They're made in japan and -'' I looked at Milton with my 'I don't care ' type of look.

'' Right. he said that he isn't sure that we can get out of his trap or not. So he did some plans so he can kill Kim without him getting in jail. He said that every time we try and contact some one for help he will track the caller and find us. Now that Jerry found out that there is signal and called you he will find us. That's why I didn't want you answer. Now he can find both of us. ( Jerry Kim + Eddie Jack Milton ). I am really sorry jack. I just thought you wouldnt listen. I bet that they are on their way.''

'' What do you mean?"

" I mean that Kim's dad might be in the cave right now.'' Eddie's eyes went wide so did mine. We started walking faster ignoring the pain in our legs from the cold. We have to get to the cave, until it's too late. We thought that everything is going to be fine because we got signal, but we are still helpless.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this was the chapter. I am really sorry for the grammar mistakes!****I know it's really short and I am really sorry for that but better short than nothing, right? i really hope you like it. This chapter has three pages. But I am at my grandparents and it is hard to update cause I have to do a lot of chores here. i love you all and please review! It might help me update faster. See ya next time! - Sabrina**


	6. They got Jerry!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey readers. i am really sorry for the long update but I didn't really have a choice. The story gets complicated and I need some more time to make the chapter good enough. Like I said, I am really sorry. I want to thank the ones who reviewed the last chapter. The authors are: ' KarateGirl77' 'Kickinit1036 ' ' Kickinfan321 ' 'Jessistyles247 ' and 'UserRainStar'. Thank you so much! I hope you like the sixth chapter!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**I bet that they are on their way.''**

'' **What do you mean?"**

" **I mean that Kim's dad might be in the cave right now.'' Eddie's eyes went wide so did mine. We started walking faster ignoring the pain in our legs from the cold. We have to get to the cave, until it's too late.**

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I am so dead. I mean. Kim and Jerry are dead. I am going to be dead if something bad happens to Kim... and Jerry. We have to get to the cave before Kim's dad gets there. If he gets there I don't know if we can beat up all of his big friends. We had just good luck last time because we took them by surprise. We really have to do something, or we will have to wait for Rudy and Bobbie. I hope they took some help with them... or we are dead. We were trying to run until we saw the cave. We were trying to see if some one was in there. We heard screaming. I tried t run in there, but Milton stopped me. I looked at him in a very confused way.

'' We have to help them Milton or they are going to get hurt.'' Eddie shock his head.

'' We will be no use to them if we get caught as well. We have to wait for Rudy until tomorrow so we can help them.''

'' Well, what if they get hurt before?"

" We have to at least try!" Eddie was right. We have to contact Rudy and see where he is or better, when will he arrive." I nodded my head towards the guys and looked at the cave. Jerry was fighting while Kim was trying to at least get up. She started coughing up blood. I bet she is having another reaction cause she started shaking, as well. I closed my eyes as I heard her screaming. How can I watch this and not help her or break down in tears? Suddenly all the screaming stopped. I opened my eyes just to see a knocked out Jerry on the floor, being dragged by some ' friends' of Kim's dad. i saw a flash of blonde hair. I looked down and saw Kim. Her lower lip was bleeding and her dad pulled out a needle from his pocket. Oh no. Not again. Why does he have to poison her again? I saw the begging in Kim's eyes. She managed to open her mouth.

'' Please don't." her voice was hoarse. Her dad shock his head.

'' I am sorry beautiful. We are going to take you in a better place soon. This poison is just going to kill you within a few weeks. Don't worry everything will end soon.'' i was silently crying. I have to do something.

'' What do you want from me?" Her dad laughed.

'' That's the most simple question I have ever heard. I always wanted your talent, your fame, you money! But everyday when I woke up I heard ' I won an award' , ' i am going on a tournament all over the world, to meet my fans' '' He said the last to sentences in a girly voice. That guy makes me sick.

'' this is going to end. I want you code.''

'' What code?"

" from the bank duh!" Kim sighed.

'' It's **** .'' Kim's dad smiled.

'' Very well. Now because you were a good girl I will let your friends live, but you still have to die.'' Kim started crying. I've had enough. Her dad pulled out the needle and knelt down next to her. I started sprinting towards him. I kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious. I smiled in victory and bent down next to my angel. She started crying.

'' Thanks Jack!"

"Anything for you baby!" We kissed, but heard a noise. It was a jet. But it wasn't Bobbie's. I totally forgot. They got Jerry!

**AN:**

**Look I know it's really short and I am truly sorry! it's just that i have a lot of chores to do. This is going to be a long story. I don't want to rush things. Sorry again! But please review anyway!**


	7. The fish came for the bait!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am really happy! The ones who reviewed were: ' Kickinit1036' , 'KarateGirl77' , 'jessistyles247 ' , 'rhinosareawesome19' , ' UserRainStar' . 'Kickinfan321', 'Indiebay '. Thank you so much! Lets make it clear. i am not thanking only the ones who reviewed. I want to say thank you to the ones that read, follow, favorite this story. Everyone's important! I updated really fast. i did not rush! It's just that your reviews made me work faster and the ideas kept coming. I am sorry for the short chapter, but this is the way the story has to , ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

" **Now because you were a good girl I will let your friends live, but you still have to die.'' Kim started crying. I've had enough. Her dad pulled out the needle and knelt down next to her. I started sprinting towards him. I kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious. I smiled in victory and bent down next to my angel. She started crying.**

**'' Thanks Jack!"**

**"Anything for you baby!" We kissed, but heard a noise. It was a jet. But it wasn't Bobbie's. I totally forgot. They got Jerry!**

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JERRY'S POV: ( things get interesting, huh?:))**

I opened my heavy eyes. Everything was moving around me, yo! This is so not cool. I looked around and saw that I am o a … plane? No this is a jet. I was tied up and I had something in my mouth so I won't scream? Couldn't they give me something that doesn't smells like stinky socks? I manage to get myself in a sitting position. The door opened slowly. It was like a movie... a horror one. Kim's dad was standing in the door way.

'' Well, well, well look who finally woke up." he approached me and took that stinky sock out of my mouth. It was gross. Once I manage to get some saliva in my mouth i spoke up.

'' Where are my friends?! What did you do to Kim? And how did you get here? i thought that jack knocked you out.''

'' Well one of my friends came back for me and got me on the jet. Unlike you I am so not a lazy person. So I managed to wake up first."

" Well I can see that. But do you know what I can see?" he shock his head.

" I can see that your so not a handsome person either." he got angry, but laughed. I looked at him confused.

'' You are going to regret doing that dear boy. You see after I get your little Kim she is going to suffer what you said. Because you said that she is going to get beat up ten times by my friends.'' I started screaming at him. Telling her to leave her alone cause she has had enough. Suddenly I realized something.

'' You will never find her. Help is already on the way."

" I know. But your little friend Bobbi and Rudy are going to get a visit from my friends. ''

''What do you mean?'' i was really worried.

'' I will kill them … by a bomb.''

'' NOOOOOO!" after that I got knocked out.

**JACK'S POV:**

I was doing circles. I have no idea what to do. I looked at Kim and she was thinking a lot more deeply than me. Suddenly her eyes widened and knowing Kim she just got an idea.

'' Jack before you say I want to tell you that this is our only choice.''

'' By the way you started the idea I say no.'' I turned around and she groaned.

'' Come on Jack! Would you at least listen to me?" i sighed, but nodded. Maybe I'll say no.

'' I am going to go to get Jerry.''

'' We all want that Kim. But the real question is how?" said Eddie.

'' You don't understand do you? My dad is using Jerry as bait. I am the fish. All I have to do is go to my dad and make the change. He will let Jerry go, i stay, and you call help and save the day.''

'' Kim there is no way I am letting you go in that monster's hands.''

'' But Jerry needs me -"

" I TOOK A FINAL DECISION KIMBERLY!" she backed away in fear. I feel guilty. Milton and Eddie looked at me shocked.

'' Get some sleep until we figure out something."

'' I want to help and -"

'' . GET . SOME SLEEP!" What? If she thinks she can do what she wants she is wrong. Everyone knows i love kim but that means I have to care about her too. She let a tear fall.

'' Fine." She walked away in the corner where we could not see her so she could sleep. At least i know she is safe.

**KIM'S POV:**

I bet he thinks I am safe right now and that I am going to get some sleep in this messy corner. He is so wrong. I put on a brown coat so the won't see me. I hid my blonde hair and started crawling towards the exit. I am going to get Jerry. I won't let him suffer because of me. No way! What's so hard to get? Jerry's the bait, i am the fish and well that's it. I managed to get out of the cave. I started walking. It was really hard to walk. My feet were sinking in the snow 40 -50 cm in the snow. i am FREEZING! I just have to walk a bit. I walked and walked... until I got to my dad's... i don't know... place where he creates his evil plans. Yeah i think i can call it that way. I want to try and get Jerry without me staying in here. I don't want that, but if that means I can save Jerry... I will. i let out a long sigh. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my right leg. I fall down screaming as loud as I can in pain. I guess that they heard me. Looks like my plan of getting Jerry without me staying is over. I started coughing up blood and roll over on my stomach. I look down and see that I left a small pool of blood in the snow. I started shaking. I hear a door open and i see my dad. he has an evil smirk on his face.

'' Looks like the fish came for the bait. '' that's all I hear until he dragged me in the small house and blacked out. I'm in big trouble.


	8. Torture

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for letting you on a cliff hanger. Thank you so much for the reviews! Some of you freaked out and I gave them a PM to calm them down! You know who you are ! ;) I am going to put Jerry more in this chapter, than I've put in the last ones! Hope you enjoy! that doesnt mean I won't put Jack or Kim! But that will happen only in the next chapter. Anyway. I was so happy when I saw all of your reviews! Thank you so so so much! Enough with this boring stuff. ENJOY CHAPTER 8!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' **Looks like the fish came for the bait. '' that's all I hear untill he dragged me in the small house and blacked out. I'm in big trouble.**

**JERRY'S POV:**

I was knocked unconscious, but I woke up faster than before. I can't say i'm happy for that. i might risieve some beatings and bad news. I sat up and looked in the room. It was dark. There was a little light at the door so i can see when Kim's dad comes in. I was like a prisoner hold in a cell. Well at least I know that Kim and the guys are OK! Suddenly I heard the door open. I backed away in fear. I don't want bad news. i already know that he is gonna send a bomb towards Rudy and Bobbie! The door opened and Kim's dad came in with a doll. The doll was big and had blonde hair. I looked closer at it and realized that it was a person! Not just any person, It was KIM! Her body was limp and she was shaking. Her lips were almost blue and there was a little blood next to her mouth. I think she had another reaction.

" I brought you a friend. You'll get along just fine! you are the one who will have the honor of seeing this beauty deserves hell." he threw her body in the cell. She cried out in pain when she hit her head on the wall and groaned when she fell on the hard floor. She was crying. I went next to her and took her in my lap. She put her head on my chest and sobbed harder. her body was really cold. How did her dad get her? How come Jack didn't help her? After she calmed down I did what jack thought me. He said it might be useful. I started stroking her hair and she calmed down. Thanks a lot Jack!

'' Are you ok, Kim?"i felt her nod.

"Can you talk?'' she took a deep breath

"Yes."I smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I had a fight with jack. He yelled at me because I wanted to go after you. I was mad at him so i sneaked out of the cave and went after you."

"why?"

"Because I feel responsable for this."

" This isn't your fault. And I think that jack was just trying to keep you safe. He is going to get sick when he realizes that your not there. Thanks for coming though.'' she smiled making me smile. I want to tell ya something. I love Kim. I always did but I can't love her like a girlfriend way. She is my little sister, ya know? She said that she will help me with Grace. the feeling for Grace is different from Kim. I feel like Kim is my sister I've never had. The door opened. We saw Kim's dad standing there with a bat! Kim buried her head in my chest and let a tear fall.

''Boys, come and take this little brats in our special room." 2 guys came and separated us. they dragged us to a room and tied us up again, this time better.

'' I have to say dear daughter I was expecting a lot more from you. I mean you came here for nothing." he put his hand on her knee while sitting down.

'' I didn't came for nothing you old stupid shit! I came here for Jerry. You said you'll let him leave!" he laughed. i looked at Kim. That's why she came here? She is going to get beat up a lot.

'' I see, I see... BUT YOU THINK I AM AN IDIOT?!" he slapped her hard on the cheek. Her head turned around from the power. She remained there, without looking at him.

'' LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" he kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to cry out in pain. Then he slapped her again on the other cheek so no she was looking towards me. i looked at her cheeks. They were really red and they also had a little bit of blood. He put her hand on her face making it turn around so he can face her.

'' Where are the manners? Don't you want to be polite before you die?" he pulled out a knife and my eyes widened.

'' NOOOO!" he turned around and faced me. He kicked Kim once again before sitting in front of me.

'' What did you say pretty boy?" man this guy gives me the creeps.

" Just leave her alone!" he smiled.

'' Oh! Your right! I should kill her when everybody's here! Even that stupid sensei of yours.'' He stood up and walked to his friends.

'' Guys we have to pay Kim's little friends a visit." they smiled and went out. I saw them take some guns. Oh boy! kim's dad turned around to her. He pulled her up.

'' I am going to give you something before your friends come. So you won't get bored.'' he smiled. i started screaming and kicking so he can leave her alone. He stood up and got his knife. my eyes went wide. I was trying to get out of the ropes. He turned her on her stomach and pulled her shirt off. He started cutting her on the back. She was screaming and begging him to stop. But he kept cutting her like it was the funniest thing ever. He finally stopped at one moment. I looked at her. She was covered in blood and she was crying and sobbing. I have no idea what to do. Should I press on the wound so it can stop bleeding? It would hurt a lot more but she would be more alive. I can't imagine what her dad could do to her when the guys come. He stood up and kicked her again in the stomach. She cried out in pain but didn't move from her place.

'' CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HAD ENOUGH?" he looked at me shocked. He pulled the knife and put it on my forehead.

'' Look here, dear friend. You should stop defending her if you want to keep living. I can kill right now if I want to. I have everything i need. I have Kim's code so that means I am rich. I am going to get her killed and you will suffer after know what that means? That means you won't be able to call somebody cause she is going to be the victim. She hated being the victim and you guys know it. I am just saying that you should stop defending her.'' he pushed the knife forward and made a long cut on my forehead. I winced. I am not allowed to cry. I can't imagine if this hurt me so much then what kind of pain is Kim feeling now? Her dad left smiling. He turned around and untied Kim's hands and mine. I looked at him shocked.

'' I am going to lock the door.'' oh so that was the point. He kicked Kim once more and I stood up ready to punch him. He blocked my punch and held me still.

'' You don't want to make me angry. All anger is going to get waisted on your little friend over there.'' he pointed at Kim. Then walked out the door, locking it. I ran to Kim and bent down. She was crying. She managed to look at me.

'' I want a hug big bro.'' she cried harder. I let some tears fall. I picked her up.

'' AAAAHHH!'' she started sobbing. I turned her on her stomach to see what happened. I started sobbing, too when I saw what that monster did to her. She tried to look but I stopped her. I don't want to tell her what he wrote + she couldn't turn her head that much. She was still bleeding. I have to stop it.

'' Jer please tell me what he wrote." I shock my head. I was crying. She was on the floor in pain and I was just looking at her doing nothing!

''Please.'' she whispered. I took a deep breath and she put her head in my lap.

'' He wrote... he wrote the word _**useless**_. '' she started crying hard. I pulled her hair out of her face while she sat there and cried. And I couldn't do nothing to help my little sister...


	9. Break down

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. As long as I get 6 reviews on each chapter I am happy. Or five in some cases. Anyway, i just want to thank you for your support. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' I want a hug big bro.'' she cried harder. I let some tears fall. I picked her up.

'' AAAAHHH!'' she started sobbing. I turned her on her stomach to see what happened. I started sobbing, too when I saw what that monster did to her. She tried to look but I stopped her. I don't want to tell her what he wrote + she couldn't turn her head that much. She was still bleeding. I have to stop it.

'' Jer please tell me what he wrote." I shock my head. I was crying. She was on the floor in pain and I was just looking at her doing nothing!

''Please.'' she whispered. I took a deep breath and she put her head in my lap.

'' He wrote... he wrote the word _**useless**_. '' she started crying hard. I pulled her hair out of her face while she sat there and cried. And I couldn't do nothing to help my little sister...

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I was looking throw some stuff when I realized that I've been a bit to harsh with Kim, but at least I know that she is safe! I looked at Milton and Eddie.

'' I think you have to apologize.'' said Milton. I sighed and nodded. I turned around and walked in the corner where Kim was sleeping. OK. I can do this! I just have to apologize, but at the same time explain to her that this is too dangerous and we have to wait for help. I took a deep breath and walked in the corner. As I was approaching I realized... THAT KIM WAS NOT THERE! I started freaking out. I was screaming her name and looking after her. The guys came over and asked me what happened. I was already crying. HER DAD IS GOING TO KILL HER! I was sobbing. My knees gave up and I was sobbing on the floor. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! She might be dead by now. The guys saw that Kim was not here and realized why I was so panicked.

'' Jack I know that you are going insane, but we have to go get Kim!" I nodded my head and stood up.

'' You mean ' I have to go get Kim '."

" Umm no, we are going to get Kim. Together!"

'' YOU ARE GONNA STAY HERE ! YOU CAN'T HELP!"

"OH AND IF YOU GO ALONE IT WILL BE BETTER?! WE ARE GOING WITH YOU!"

" YOUR STAYING. I AM GOING ALONE!"

" BUT WHY?"

" BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LOOSE ANYBODY AGAIN!" they looked at me shocked.

'' Jack, we know that. None of us wants that. But we have to end this like we began it! together.'' I smiled at him. I have the best best friends ever! i took a deep breath and nodded. While we were walking in the cold snow I was thinking about what happened today. I just had a break down! The Jack Brewer had a break down. But the only questions I had in my were:

**Are Kim and Jerry OK?**

**Will Kim talk to me for not letting me her go to get Jerry alone?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am sorry for the short chapter but the problem is that I wanted to spend some more time with my friends, since i am moving to Canada in September. I am really sorry if I won't update so fast, but I hope you understand me. :) Please follow me on twitter. My name is : ' Sabrina Sischin '. Can you review as well? I don't think that I deserve a lot of reviews on this chapter. But can you just try? You decide. The ones who review get a shout out! **

**- Sabrina**


	10. One hour of living with friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! But I told some of you that I worked hard on this one. It's a lot more longer. Thank you so much for the reviews ! And again I am really sorry for the last chapter. Anyway, last time I made a promise and I have to keep it so here are the ones that reviewed ! : ' rhinosareawesome19 ' , 'UserRainStar' , 'Jessistyles247 ' , ' KarateGirl77 ', ' kickinitfan321'and a guest named Alexis. I want to tell you something Alexis, I don't write stories with sad endings. Of course that on the way there is a lot of drama and complications but I always believe in hope. :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! Like I said in the last chapter, well every chapter, ENJOY THE STORY! And please follow me on Twitter so you can leave me requests. PM me if you want me to follow you. :)**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

While we were walking in the cold snow I was thinking about what happened today. I just had a break down! The Jack Brewer had a break down. But the only questions I had in my head were:

**Are Kim and Jerry OK?**

**Will Kim talk to me for not letting me her go to get Jerry alone?**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I mean, she shouldn't be mad at me, right? I was only trying to protect her! My plan of trying to make Kim stay away from that monster didn't actually work. I can't believe she fooled me like that! How could I think that she was going to listen to me when one of her friends were in danger! I let some tears fall while I was thinking about the memory of me looking at the empty corner. She must of took that brown coat so we won't see her when she gets out of the cave! I have to admit, she is a very smart girl, but putting herself, Jerry and us in danger just to save Jerry, wasn't an option. We would've called help. I mean help is on the way but it's going to arrive tomorrow! The guys looked at me. I think they know that I am worried sick about Kim and Jerry. Especially Kim, not that I don't care about Jerry but Kim' s dad hates her a lot more than Jerry. And he could do a lot more painful stuff to Kim than to Jerry. He might RAPE HER! I shock that thought out of my head. I was looking at my feet. They were sinking in the snow. Suddenly I bumped my head on something hard. i looked in front of me and saw that it was a house. It was made of wood. it wasn't very fancy but not ugly and small either. Well from now on I know that I have to look in front of me when I walk. Yeah, that was intelligent! Wow I sound like Jerry. The guys and I decided to look around and see if we can find Kim or Jerry, or at least on of them.

**KIM'S POV:**

There is no bigger pain than the one I am feeling right now. I just have a thought in my mind that I won't be able to get out of here alive. I don't want to go back home in Seaford, watch my mother cry while she pays all the operations i have to do and I definitely do not want to be in pain anymore. I am really worried about the guys too. My dad said that he's gonna pay them a little visit and his friends had guns with them. I am really worried about them. I was in a cell with my head on Jerry's lap. My back hurt really bad and I, … well I just want to en all of this. I don't think I deserve this kind of pain, or maybe I do? I don't know. My dad thinks I do , but my friends don't. What should I choose? I can't believe he wrote the word useless on my back. I mean he cut the word in my skin. I think that the word will always be written on my back. I closed my eyes, but the tears still fell out of them. Why me? Do I deserve all this? What did I do so bad for him to hate me that much. He was the dad of a star. Why couldn't he be proud of that? He was jealous. That's why he is doing this to me. I sighed while looking up. Jerry fell asleep. I smiled at him. He is like the brother i've never had. He deserves some sleep. I think that all this stuff is really hard for him. I can't imagine how Jack is feeling about this. I think that he is worried sick about us. I wonder if he will be able to forgive me. I hope that everyone will forgive me. I mean, I have put all my friends in danger. I also think that my mom is on the couch sobbing hard, thinking of where could I be and if I'm OK. I sat there in the dark cell waiting for something to happen. It was kind of weird cause in the next moment there was a noise an dsome screams. i think that my dad and his friends when to pay my friends a visit. I just hope the guys are going to be OK. Suddenly the room opened and Jerry woke up. My dad and his friends were standing there. After a few seconds he spoke up.

" Here are some worried friends that wanted to know if your OK and since they are here you are going to face death in one hour. I am going to be a nice person and turn the light on so they can comfort you while, looking at that beautiful word that describes you perfectly. Have fun and please don't cry. Everything will end after torture and after that your lovely boyfriend is going to end everything for you. He threw the guys on the hard floor and i asked them what are they doing here.

**JACK'S POV:**

Me and the guys were trying to find a window so we can try and get Kim and Jerry out of this hell hole, when we heard a noise. We turned our heads in the direction the noise was heard, to be surprised that the attackers came behind our backs. We kind of figured out that our ' surprises ' were Kim's dad's friends. They brought us in and through us in a cell after telling Kim that her little boyfriend will end everything for her. Since I am ' the little boyfriend ' I don't really know what does that mean. I'm serious. I have no idea. Right now I am standing in front of Kim, shocked at how hurt she is right now.

**KIM'S POV:**

Jack was looking at me with very sad eyes. He was almost crying. I feel so bad for doing this to him. I decided that I have to say sorry. I took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry Jack/ Kim!" did you know what that was? We just said sorry at the same time. Why would he be sorry. i realized that he was shocked as much as I am. I put my hand in front of him telling him that I want to say something.

" Jack, I really am sorry! I should be the one was is sorry. I never ment to run away. it's just that I felt responsable for everything that has happened and I was also really worried about Jerry. I am sorry that I brought you in this. You would've been in Seaford right now. I never wanted you to worry about me. " he looked at me with a serious face, but planted a smile on it. I smiled too. I think that he forgive me. Well, that's what I hope he did.

" I am the one who should be sorry here. I just wanted to wait for help and keep you safe. I didn't realize how stubborn you can be. I am sorry for screaming at you. But i … wait what's that on your back?" I let some tears fall. I am going to die in 50 minutes. But at least the guys are going to be safe after all this mess.

" Guys, I am gonna die in 50 minutes."

"WHAT?!" They were kind of crying, no sobbing.

" It's me or all of you. I won't let you die for me just because i coward in front of my dad! Plus, I am a lot more hurt than you are. It would take a lot of operations to fix what's on my back and I would probably won't make it. On the bright side my dad's gonna be in jail for the rest of his life and you are going to live like nothing happened. but please tell my mom I love her and I'm OK!" Then Milton spoke up.

" What did he write on your back?" I let some more tears fall. Jerry spoke up for me.

" He wrote the word useless." the guys gasped, but Eddie.

" What's so bad in that? You'll just have to wash it of." I shock my head.

" He cut me." His eyes watered.

" And it's still bleeding." jack came over me and hugged me without touching my back. I knew he didn't even want to look at it. He'll probably want to murder my dad a lot more than he already does.

" So what can we do?" I laughed.

" We're gonna do nothing! Don't you understand? I am going to die in less than one hour, you'll be fine and continue your lives and that's it!." the guys looked at me shocked. I let some other tears fall. The guys were hugging me, but Jack. He was the only one who didn't talk or hug me. He was facing the wall. He had his back turned to us and was studying the ground. He also had a stick in his hand. knowing Jack he is planing something.

**RUDY'S POV:**

We managed to live and the jet is fine. We just had an attack, from Kim's dad. He sent 2 planes towards us! Did the pilots know that they were going to die anyway? I mean if they managed to hit us they would be dead and if they didn't hit us they would of crashed, for short died. Oh well. The good thing is that we're OK. I just hope that I can say the same thing for Kim and the guys. We are going to rescue them! I bet that Jack also has a plan.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Again I want to thank you for the reviews! I worked hard on this chapter. It has 1931 words! please leave reviews! Again, I'll give you shout outs. Just to be clear I do not give the shout outs to get more reviews! It's my way to thank you leave a review and read this story! I hope you liked this chapter! i'll see ya next time! - Sabrina**


	11. Was it too easy?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am really happy that I got to spend some more time with my friends. It was like I finally found the happy part of this moving to Canada thing. I am sorry if you waited a bit more than you expected, but I really needed some time to spend with my handball team. I just told the coach and he was like ' please don't leave! Where am i going to find another captain wo has 2 years experience?' . In Romania, to get on a team you have to practice that sport 2 years, before you go and try out. I play handball for 6 six years now and I managed to become a captain 2 years ago. I just love the sport. Well enough with this boring stuff for now. I hope you like the chapter. Oh I almost forgot! The ones that reviewed the last chapter were: ' KarateGirl77 ' , ' rhinosareawesome19 ' , ' UserRainStar' , ' Kickinfan321' . Thanks a lot! Now, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**RUDY'S POV:**

We are going to rescue them! I bet that Jack also has a plan.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

Man, I would love to to be there, comforting Kim, but I am so not going to let the girl of my dreams be killed by her own dad. My back was facing them so they won't see what i was doing. I was really concentrated in my plan. I want it to be perfect. We weren't actually sitting on wood or cement. There was sand on the floor. Suddenly there was a cold breeze coming from the ceiling. I looked up and my eyes went wide as plates. There was a ventilator. The door was opened. how stupid can those guys be? It's like they just gave us the most simple solution ever to exit this torture room. I turned around and looked at the guys.

'' Guys we can get out of here!"

" How Jack? We have no key!"

"We don't need a key! The door is opened!''

'' yo bro, I hate to tell ya this but the door is locked.'' I smiled at my confused friends.

'' There are 2 doors in this room.'' Their eyes widened and I pointed my finger towards the ceiling. they saw the ventilator and smiled.

'' What if we get caught?" I knew that Kim was scared and I don't really know if we can get her throw such a small hole with her back aching so bad. It's going to be really painful for her. But if Rudy's out there it's worth it.

"We have to at least try! What if we don't get caught! We are all going to die if we don't try so what's the point. I just have a feeling that Rudy is out there and the ventilation goes all the way outside. Please Kim we have to try!" I looked at her with sad eyes but her's were full of worry.

"Jack I really do not know if I can get my back through that little hole. It's gonna hurt a lot and probably I won't manage to not scream in agony! They will hear us!" When she said that I lost a bit of hope. But an idea popped into my mind. I ripped piece of my shirt and tied it around Kim's mouth.

"Now you won't be able to scream throw the shirt. Kim you have to understand that if we don't get you to a doctor your going to die because of the infected cut he did to you! Please just try!" She sighed and let some tears fall. I hugged her tight, again without touching her back, where the... word was written. Al of us stood up and we started climbing throw the ventilation. I was the first, then Kim, so in case she screams in pain, I can be there and comfort her. Then comes Jerry, Eddie and Milton. I got in and Jerry helped Kim to get in. She winced and let some tears fall. I hugged her tight when she got in. The guys climbed easily in and we started crawling trying not to make a lot of noise. We went throw the ventilation that felt like hours and Kim was getting a lot more worse . She was wincing at every move she make. I wish I was the one in pain right now. I looked at the guys and they were ... fine. Just that... well they were worrying about Kim. Suddenly Kim fell down. She groaned and started having a reaction. Oh God please not now. One more minute. I started dragging her at fast speed. When we finally managed to get out we started sprinting towards the jet. We got in and saw that only Rudy and Bobbie are here. We looked on the window and saw Kim's dad screaming. I sighed in relief. I turned to Kim and held her shoulders down so she won't be able to get up. She started shacking and she was also crying. I can't believe what pain she is in now and this is mostly my fault. Rudy looked at her in shock and watched one of his best students suffer. He bent down next to her and gently touched her forehead. She started shacking. I was still holding her shoulders. She was sobbing now. She also started cough blood. Suddenly the room was silent. Everyone looked at Kim who held her eyes closed panting heavily. She was covered in sweat. I sighed and picked her up. I bandaged her ...word so she won't touch it. I put her to bed cause she really needed some sleep. While the guys were telling Rudy what happened I realized something ... the escape was a bit too easy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I don't really know what you guys think. I just hope you liked this chapter. I am so sorry sorry making you wait so long. I just hope you can forgive me. I will try and update soon. Please review!**


	12. I am the one who let you escape!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey people I am back with a new chapter. Some of you were right. something bad is going to happen. I got punished that I went to practice instead of cleaning my room. So my grandma took my laptop. But since she is old and has no idea my options of posting on the site she did not took my phone. Ha! I am going to post chapters as soon as I can. She is not allowed to see me typing on the phone. I can write anywhere. I am going to go to a friend or lock myself in the bathroom for one hour saying that I am gonna wash my hair... in case you did not realize I have a lot of options. So do not worry I am going to post chapters. I am just angry at her! I told her that I am gonna clean it after I come from practice but nooooo. Ugh. Anyway. So here is the 12th chapter. I really hope you like it!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

While the guys were telling Rudy what happened I realized something ... the escape was a bit too easy.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

Kim finally fell asleep. I started getting really worried because of her lack of sleep this days. Even though she got unconscious some times. That does not matter. When your unconscious, every single part of your body's fighting to wake up. You cannot call that rest. Rudy was still asking the guys questions. I told them to get some rest while I explain everything to Rudy. They nodded and went to get some sleep. I talked to Rudy and my last sentence was:

"The problem is that I think we got out a bit too easy.i mean. This is Kim's dad we are talking about. It is so not his type to let things drop like that. Kim got that attitude from him."

"What do you mean?"

"In case you did not know... Kim likes to finish what she wants and her dad really wants to kill her. Not that he will manage that but I am just saying. Don't you think it was weird how he was just screaming at the window without doing something? Plus, he let the window from the ventilation open! It was like he wrote on each side of the cell ' go and escape throw that small door !' I just think that something bad is going to happen." Rudy looked at me with worried eyes. "Your right about her dad. But maybe your just worried. Maybe he was just stupid. I am sure that ... I mean... i hope we're going to get home safe. You should get some sleep too. Kim was like a zombie and you look stressed. We are going to get home soon. " can one of Rudy's words calm me down? I mean I know that I have to think in a positive way but I just think that all this... is way too much easy. I just hope that I'm wrong.

**RUDY'S POV:**

Okay so now I know that Jack is really worried. I just hope that what I said is true. Everything is going to be ok. I went to talk to Bobbie after I told Jack to get some rest.

"Bobbie we need backup."

"What are you talking about Rudy?"

"We have to call some one. Can somebody contact this jet?"

"Of course. We just have to contact them and tell then some stuff so they can track us."

"Contact them and tell them to send help if the plane turns in another direction than North America." He nodded and called them. I just want to be sure some one knows about us. Right now we have to go straight to America. If we turn towards another direction they will know that something happened and send some help. I kept thinking of what Jack told me. This was too easy. I mean not that easy because Kim is hurt really badly and I still can't imagine the pain she was in when she went throw that small little hole. I bet her back was hurting at every move she made. I feel responsable for everything that happened. I am afraid that something bad is gonna happen. I didn't want to worry Jack but I think that Kim's dad plans on doing something. I went to check on Kim and the guys when I saw that they were tied up. I started untying them while asking them what happened. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back and then everything went black ...

**JACK' S POV:**

I was looking at Kim trying to fall asleep. She looked like she was having a nightmare. I don't want to wake her . She really needs rest but if i don't wake her up she is going to keep having the nightmare. Suddenly I felt some one put something on my mouth and tie me up. i looked back and saw that the guys are already tied up. I looked at the guys who tied us up, they were giving Kim something. They made her drink it. My eyes went wide and I started panicking, some one put a knife to her throat. He turned to me and smiled.

'' Shout, and she dies.'' i decided to close my mouth. He smiled.

"Good boy." Two guys came out from the captain's room. They brought Rudy and Bobbie tied up. I sighed. I should have known that Kim's dad is planning something. I looked carefully at the one sitting next to me. I think I know that dumb smile and that curly hair. Could it be... no it's impossible. I felt the plane turn around. Done. We are going to die. No one knows that we are here and where we are going. It's over for all of us.

**AT THE POLICE**

**JOHN'S POV:**

Hello! My name is John and I am a cop. I usually track stuff. Half a hour ago I got a call from a guy named Rudy. He said that he is heading to America. I contacted the jet so I can see if they turn around. He told me that if I see that the plane is turning another way than America, send help towards the location. I was sitting in my chair watching the screens. Suddenly one if them started beeping. I panicked. It was Rudy's case. I looked where they were heading. Something happened. I sent help towards them. I sent a lot of cops cause I knew that this case is different. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that they are in big danger.

**JACK'S POV:**

Not the best day of my life. I can't believe that we are going to most of us are going to die without feeling pain. Maybe he will just shot us. But Kim... I think he is going to do more to her and they are going to put us watch her suffer. I was thinking of that image. I started crying. One of them kicked me hard in tje stomach. I cried out in pain throw the tape. We arrived. They took us off of the jet and I looked again at the house. The place where we escaped but returned. How can something like this happen? I looked as the guys put as in the cell. I so missed this place. I was put in the cell alone while the other guys were put in another one. I looked around and saw that Kim wasn't with them. A man appeared in front of the cages.

"My my my, Bobbie you got fat" he laughed. Bobbie clenched his fists.

"Hey Jack! Glad to see you! Are you looking for your little princess?" I stood up and hit the bars.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He laughed.

"Guys come show him his little friend." The Black Dragons appeared and I looked at them in disgust. How could they do something to Kim! What did she do to them? Kim's dad threw her in the cage with me. I catch her before she hit the floor.

"Just for you to know Wasabi Warms, I am the one who let you escape. " Our jaws dropped to the floor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am happy that i saw all of your reviews! I can't believe it. Keep it up. So what do you think it's gonna happen next? The one who guesses will get a shut out! Thanks for everything and please review! LOVE YA! -Sabrina**


	13. Waiting for freedom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I want to announce something! I got a lot of stuff on my mind right now, i haven't got much sleep lately and I think that it's for the better to write short chapters. I am really sorry for this, but I just can't take it anymore! I just can't sleep at night and my friends are really sad that I am moving to Canada! Some of my classmates stopped talking to me and said that we should not keep in touch cause they will suffer after I leave. I am really sorry, the good part is that I am going to post a lot more often. This chapter is one page long. Please review, you make me smile when you do it! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Oh and if I get 7-10 reviews, I'll post tomorrow! :) The winning stuff is at the bottom and the ones that reviewed 2! :)**

**JACK'S POV:**

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"Wow and I thought that Kim is the blonde!" Kim clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at him. I hugged her tight.

"I am the one who let the door from the air conditioning so you can escape. Oh and the Black Dragons were on this fat's jet from the beginning." Bobbie gasped.

" I am not fat. I just eat hot dogs for breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

"Shut up!" ok I have to admit that Kim's dad is really scary. I used to go to her house and he was so nice. I really do not know why he changed. I am sure that he is gonna go to jail. I just have to hope that that happens before we die. I just want the guys and Kim safe. Her dad came in our cage. Well don't imagine a cage for dogs. It's more like a cell where you can stand up and it has bars. So anyway he came in and Kim backed away. He got angry. He went towards her in a fast pace until he was right next to her. My eyes went wide and I went in front of Kim so my body was in front of her.

" You actually think that you can protect your girlfriend so easily? You will have to do more than that. You will never protect her. If your protecting her, her beating will be twice as painful. I would forgive you cause you did not know my rule number one, but since Kim was always telling me how smart and intelligent you are I am going to have some punishment.

"just leave her alone!" that wasn't me. It was Jerry. He turned to him and smiled. He closed our door cell and went into theirs. He went to Jerry and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Since you tried to protect her she will get a three time more painful beating. If some one says something more I'll rap her!" Everyone was silent. You could hear only Kim's cries in the room. He closed the door and went into ours. I am really scared for what he can do to Kim. My Kimmy. No this is so not happening! Please don't let him hurt her God! He entered our cell and took Kim by the hair, making her scream. I know how much she hates her hair being pulled. I am really sorry for her. I looked at the worst view ever. Kim's dad was pulling Kim and she didn't even tried to struggle cause she knew that she's going to get punished hard. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore so all I did is cry. Cry after my little baby girl. Such a strong girl is punished for doing nothing. I looked at the guys and they already had their eyes closed and their hand were covering their ears. I know that they do not want to hear her scream, or they will always have nightmares. Suddenly I heard a loud scream. Then a few other screams. I covered my ears and laid on the hard floor, while hearing Kim's screams. A few more minutes I couldn't take it anymore. They started the beating 11 minutes ago! Jerry looked at me and his eyes went wide when he saw that I stood up.

"Jack don't forget what he said to us! Please just shut up or he'll do more to her!"

"More? CAN'T YOU FU**ING SEE WHAT HE IS ALREADY DOING TO HER!?" my knees gave up and I fell on the floor holding the bars. I feel like an animal waiting for freedom...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok so , I promise that if I get 7-10 reviews, I'll post another chapter. ( a short one ). Thank you so much for reading and please review! It helps me smile once in a while! **ALMOST FORGOT! No one guessed what was going to happen next, but you guys are awesome! "DaChloeZ" said something about Frank and since I wrote about The Black Dragons,

**DaChloeZ IS THE WINNER! ** CONGRATULATION!

You sure are creative! The ones that reviewed were: "LOVE YA! " (guest) , "UserRainStar" (author) , "KarateGirl77" (author) , "rhinnosareaswesome19" (author) , "DaChloeZ" (author) , "emylova" (author) , "ohrealy" (author) , "DANCEXxXLOVEXxXMUSIC" (author) , "FanFictionfan111111" (author). THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY LOVE YOU! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!


	14. No matter how long it takes!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok so I promised that if I get the reviwes I will post so herw is your chapter! I am going to post the author names at the end, the ones that reviewed. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**KIM'S POV:**

Pain. The only thing I wanted to get rid of right now. Why me? Out of all persons of this planet why me? Not that somebody would deserve such a thing. Such father. I don't know what changed him. I woke up from my thoughts when I felt a punch in my rib. This time I screamed. I think the guys heard me. I tried to stay quiet so they won't worry about me. But those hits were way too much. he was kicking me in the back, until it started bleeding a bit. He stopped hitting me in the back whne he saw that it was hurt too much, but started to hit me in my stomach. Since I spit out blood he stopped hitting me there too. When I realized that he was going to hurt my legs I screamed in horror.

"PLEASE STOP!" he looked at me and smirked. He came closer and slapped me hard on the left cheek.

"YOU CAN'T GIVE ME ORDER BITCH!" wow. My dad can scream. I bet that the guys heard. I want them to hear less so they won't worry. He started hitting my legs until bruises were forming he stopped. I sighed in relief, I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. Finally done. Well that's what I thought. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I opened my eyes from the shock and then closed them cause they got really heavy. I realized I was just knocked out.

**JACK'S POV:**

I hope he didn't hurt her much. I didn't hear any screams so I thought that it wasn't that bad for such a strong girl like Kim . Maybe it would be hard for somebody else. But I think that Kim's dad knows his own daughter. The guys looked at me with encouraging smiles.

"You don't know man, maybe she is OK. We didn't hear much noise." I smiled at Jerry. He was right. Maybe it's going to be OK. I heard the door opened and I stood up. Everyone did. We were a bit worried. When I saw Kim's dad dragging my girlfriend, I started sobbing. She was so pale, so bruised and so , so , so hurt. I thought that my world will end. I broke down. He trew her in my cage and I took her in my arms. I put her head on my chest and started sobbing in her hair. I was whispering 'No, please don't '. I had no idea about all this. I looked into his eyes. He had that happiness when he saw his daughter like this. No this just can't be happening. I want to end all of them. I looked at the guys. they were all broken. Rudy was hugging Jerry, Jerry was hugging Eddie and Bobbie was hugging al of them. They were all sobbing while Milton looked at the floor. There were some wires on the ground. He got his skinny arm throw the bars and made … something. I have no ide what, but I knew that he was trying to do something small so he can open the door. That would be something. Kim is not allowed to get another beating like this. SHE IS BLEEDING! We have to get out… and we will… no matter how long it will take.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OK so I got reviews and I am really happy for it, I am going to try and update tomorrow if I can, but I think I'll post the day after tomorrow, cause I might be a little busy . The ones that reviewed were: 'KarateGirl77' (author) , 'rhinnosareawesome19' (author) , 'LOVE YA' (guest) , 'FanFictionFan111111' (author) , ' Guest ' ,'Rock it Now' (author), 'Abigail Mary ' (author).THANK YOU GUY SO SMUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 2!**


	15. Gun Shot!

**BEFORE YOU LOOK AT THE AN NOTE PLEASE LOOK AT THIS. I got a review saying that I am a sick person and that my idea of writing with violence isn't normal. Please read this if you want! It might change your mind!**

I am not a sick person. You have to accept the fact that in our world there is always violence, but that does not mean we not have hope in the end. I may put violence in my stories, but I always end them in the most wonderful way. It's your problem if you didn't give the story a chance! I am not trying to be rude. Maybe you had a difficult past or something. I am writing my feelings there, I always do that. That's why I am writing! All the Wasabi Warrior's feelings were my feeling 2. Love, hurt , drama, tries of choosing the write decision! I am really sorry if you didn't like my story, but life isn't always easy. You have bumps on the road, but it's so worth it getting over them if you know that there is hope in the end. :)

**THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU SMILED!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter. The ones who reviewed the last chapter are at the end on the chapter. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. Again thank you so much for supporting me! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**JACK'S POV:**

Well that was strange. I still don't know why Milton wasn't crying. When some one is hurt and and the person is close to him, he usually cries the first, but this time he was strong. He kept doing something at that stupid wire. I have no idea what...

**MILTON'S POV:**

Yeah I kind of get what you think. Why am I not crying with the rest of the guys for Kim? I can't take it anymore. I found some wires and started putting them in some positions so I can open the door. That's right. I Milton David Krupnick want to escape without asking permission. I promised myself that I will always ask before doing something, but this time is different. It's for a good cause. I saw that Jack was really interested of what I was doing so I smiled at him and pointed at the door. He immediately smile and mouthed me 'Well done Milton!'. I got back to work, while Jack was explaining to Kim what we were about to do. I told Rudy and Rudy told the others. Everyone was watching me, even Kim who barely held her eyes open. Finally after a lot of work, ai managed to do what I wanted... a way to escape this cages. I looked around just to make sure no one was coming. Once I realized that the coast is clear I put the wires in the key hole and spinned. It wasn't easy, though. But I had a lot of determination in me. Once I opened the door I smiled in victory at thr guys and they smiled, too. I helped Jack to open the door and once ai opened it , I asked Rudy what to do.

"Well guys I just remembered I have a surprise for you!" We smiled at him and Eddie spoke up.

"Not trying to be rude Rudy but this isn't the time for surprises!"

"Relax, Eddie! The only thing we have to worry about is how are we going to get out of the building."

"Ok but how are going to get out of Alaska?"

"You'll see." We were walking, but when we turned the corner we met with Kim's dad. All of us had scared faces. He took the gun out. And pointed it at Kim. Ok so this is the end. We can't die like this. I am sure he'll kill us too after he kills Kim.

" How did you get out Wasabi Warms?" He started approaching while pulling the trigger slowly. I closed my eyes until I heard the gun shot... _Oh no, Kim!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**That felt nice. I am sorry that this is the shortest chapter, but since the story will come soon to an end I was thinking of giving you a cliffy! Anyway, back to work. The one that reviewed the last chapter are:'KarateGirl77' (author), 'Abigail Mary'(author) , 'Guest' , 'FanFictionFan111111'(author), 'rhinnosareawesome19' (author), 'LOVE YA'(guest), 'Anialoveskick' (author), 'DANCE,XxXLOVEXxXMUSIC' (author), 'DaChloeZ'(author), 'autumn1999' (author), 'Torigagged' (author) Thank you guys so much! I might update the day after tomorrow or tomorrow cause I still have to take an exam and I am kind of busy. Please leave a review. Thank you so much. Chapter 17 won't be a chapter. I will make a contest of the best stories. You give me one of your stories to read and I am going to give the winner a shut out! I am just going to let you think until then! See ya soon with chapter 16! :) - Sabrina**

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CONTEST! :)**


	16. The end of story&the beginning 4 KICK

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you guys so so much. I think I am going to give up the contest and stuff. Can you please PM me or leave a review, so you can tell me what I should do. 'UserRainStar' told me that she is not gonna enter the contest cause it would take longer to update a new story. I am sad to announce that this is the last chapter, but I am happy to announce that a new story will be posted this week! And it is called ' BLACK AND WHITE' hear is a bit of the summary !**

'**The world is Black and white. Both Jack&Kim are white, but when jack leaves for Black to be on the strong side and Kim is broken. When she is captured and the black does experiments on her, Jack realizes in what pain she is. Will he reveal his true color and save Kim or will she die there, with the Black people?'**

**SO THIS WILL BE THE NEW STORY! please watch the video ' People Like Us' by Kelly Clarkson and you will understand everything! That's the only thing I want from you. Watch the video! Thanks! Maybe some of you know it and I am happy of that.**

**MILTON'S POV:**

I heard the gun shot and the first thing I thought was Kim. I got really worried ans opened my eyes. I turned around and saw that Kim was fine. If Kim wasn't shot then who was? The guys were looking behind me so I turned around and saw a police officer, holding a gun. I looked down and saw Kim's dad on the ground, shot. Kim started crying in Jack's arms. Done. This is over. I hugged the officer tight thanking him.

"How did you know that we are here?" He smiled at us.

"Rudy called me and told me to send help if the plane turns in another way than America. Once I saw you turned back I send help and here we are!" The officer looked at Kim and asked.

"I am sorry for what you've been throw hun. But now we have to get you to the plane and rush you to the hospital." We walkd to the plane and went to America back in Seaford. We were so happy especially Kim's mom. She cried all day when she saw her. Looks like we are living happy.

**JACK'S POV:**

Wow this sure was an adventure. I am just happy that everyone is happy. Kim's dad was taken to the hospital, too and he is going to be killed in jail for child abuse and trying to steal the money from Kim's account. Kim slowly got better. When we got at school she told everyone who she really was. Everyone treated her like she wanted and she was friends with everyone. She returned to the dojo and everyone was happy with her. She got a fourth degree black belt. And she also beat me at sparring once and she keeps teasing me about it. That' s Kim for you, a powerful girl.

**KIM'S POV:**

I can't believe that this is happening! I get to live with my life. I decided to stop doing snowboarding for other people. Rudy cried when I told him, but I have everything! I have a mother who loves me and friends that care about me! I am still sad that I have that word on my back but the doctor said that if I don't touch it it will heal in 2 years. So everything is ok. I never believed in happy endings but I am so happy that I got one. Jack and I decided on a date tonight. I am gonna have a lot of fun. My point is that we have a lot of problems, but if we are not strong enough to resist them till the end and we give up we will never know how the end will be. I am glad that I had my friends on my way and now I realized that this is not the end... this is only the beginning…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I am thanking again the reviewers and again I am begging you to watch the VIDEO!**

**Ok now the ones that reviewed:**

'**KarateGirl77' (author, follower, favorite)**

'**UserRainStar'(author, follower**

'**Kickin it is my life KICK' (author, follower**

'**shayray' (author, follower**

'**DaChloeZ' (author, follower**

'**autumn1999' (author, follower**

'**Anialoveskick' (author, follower**

'**DANCEXxXLOVEXxXMUSIC' (author, follower**

'**Abigail Mary' (author, follower, favorite)**

'**FanFictionFan111111' (author, fallower, favorite)**

'**rhinosareawesome19' (author, favorite)**

'**Rock it now' (author, follower, favorite)**

'**emylova' (author, follower **

'**Croc9400' (author**

'**Alexis' (guest)**

'**Kickinfan321'(author, **

'**Jessistyles247' (author**

'**Kickinit1036' (author, follower**

'**Love addict' (guest)**

'**imjusttesting123' (author, follower**

'**Kickin it Fan xox' (author, follower**

'**Indiebay' (author, follower**

**JUST FOLLOWERS & FAVORITES**

'**sweetie19983'**

'**ohhrealy'**

'**gemma2111'**

'**cuutiepai'**

'**courtney. '**

'**bubble237'**

'**anmolpatel28'**

'**That's Adorkable'**

'**Sweet Girl 2000'**

'**ScottishRose 73'**

'**MoonBeams90'**

'**Holdan22'**

'**Harry's Juliet'**

'**ForeverKickAndleoliviaShipper'**

'**Cuttie Anai'**

'**BlackKarate'**

'**40baller'**

'** '**

'**LightningAttitude'**

'**LeoliviaAndKick'**

'**Freckles789'**

**Well, that was some hard work. But I manged. I am sorry if I skipped some one. Really sorry, but I am really tired right now. Anyway PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEO !**

**AND REVIEW!**


End file.
